Twilight Chatroom
by livicullen01
Summary: I know that there are all ready tons and tons of these on FanFiction but I was bored and I was over at WriterHorse32's house so NO FLAMES! But do review.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, and Hannah Montana)

The Mishap

**Vamp02 has signed on**

**MissingMyTruck35 has signed on**

Vamp02: Bella I hate you.

MissingMyTruck35: Why Edward?

Vamp02:I JUST DO! Now run off and hook up with Jacob!

MissingMyTruck35: Nice try Jacob, I'm not stupid

Vamp02: Dang so close

**Vamp02 has signed off**

MissingMyTruck35: That boy is so desperate!

**MissingMyTruck35 has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Chapter 2

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, and Hannah Montana)

Opps…

**Vamp02 has signed on**

**WishingForBells2 has signed on**

**StrongGuy504 has signed on**

**JazzyPants032 has signed on**

Vamp02: What's up with your name Jasper?

JazzyPants032: Alice made it.

StrongGuy504: Dude you are


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Chapter 2

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, and Hannah Montana)

WHAT!

**ForeverMurder32 has signed on**

**RockerChick96 has signed on**

RockerChick96: Hey Ally!

ForeverMurder32: Hey Livi. Did I tell you what happened in Spanish?

RockerChick96: No,you didn't.

ForeverMurder32: We were listening to Justo music and Maddie, Makayla, Megan, and I were all dancing and then when we looked back everybody was staring at us.

RockerChick96: That had to be so embarrassing! But I doubt it was worse than the time I wrote that song fict of Avril Lavigne's song skater boy!

ForeverMurder32: Yeah that was pretty bad.

**Vamp02 has signed on**

**MissingMyTruck35 has signed on**

**WishingForBells2 has signed on**

**StrongGuy504 has signed on**

**UndumbBlonde55 has signed on**

**JazzyPants032 has signed on**

**Shopaholic778 has signed on**

RockerChick96: Who are you guys?

ForeverMurder32: You've got to be kidding me!

RockerChick96:Oh no! Not them again! Didn't you run in with them before Ally?

ForeverMurder32: Yes I did. Now WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!

Vamp02:We don't have to do what you say!  
JazzyPants032:YEAH!

ForeverMurder32: Unless you want me to call Buffy then get out!

RockerChick96:Ally,I have a confession…

ForeverMurder32: Okay tell me.

RockerChick96:Well,I don't know how to say this but I'm Buffy.

StrongGuy504: Wasn't expecting that.

ForeverMurder32: How is that even possible?

RockerChick96: It's a long story that I am not going to tell here.

ForeverMurder32: Oh yes you are.

RockerChick96:*Sigh* Ok fine, but no one can tell anyone else about this agreed?

ForeverMurder32: Agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Chapter 5

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, and Hannah Montana)

The Story (this might take awhile)

Vamp02: Are you going to tell us or not?

RockerChick96: YES! Now shut up!

Vamp02: …

RockerChick96: It all started on boring day during math, I was insanely bored and I was thinking about the book series Twilight.

Vamp02: What's Twilight?

ForeverMurder32: The books you idiots are in now stop interrupting.

RockerChick96: As I was saying, I was thinking about twilight and I thought, why don't I start a show about killing vampires? I approached several producers until I got my big cut with some dude named Jameson Rook. I started the show but it didn't last long. David Boreneaz quit going start his own show called Angel.

ForeverMurder32: So what does he have to do with you being Buffy?

RockerChick96: He was in the show with me and some other people who don't know me anymore. After that I quit and turned into a real vampire hunter, hunting rouge vampires around the country.

MissingMyTruck35: Why did you quit?

RockerChick96: I was marked by one of the most powerful vampires of the world and I got a bounty on my head.

StrongGuy504: Aro?

RockerChick96: No Santa dumb boy. Of course it was Aro! Who can be so powerful and live so long?

ForeverMurder32: So why did you move here?

RockerChick96: EVERY FREAKING VAMPIRE WANTS MY HEAD! There's no vampires in Indiana so I can't be caught.

ForeverMurder32: Well at least there aren't any vampires in Indiana.

RockerChick96: That's it.

**RockerChick96 has signed off**

Vamp02: Is she like that all the time?

ForeverMurder32: Not really just when she had a bad day at school.

JazzyPants032: You guys still go to school?

ForeverMurder32: Well what do you expect we aren't pregnant or super smart.

**ForeverMurder32 has signed off.**

JazzyPants032: What did I say?

**Everybody else signs off.**

JazzyPants032: Oh come on!

**JazzyPants032 signs off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Chapter 6

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana and Corey Taylor)

(RockerChick96 has signed on)

RockerChick96: Anyone here?

(ROCKERDUDE has signed on)

RockerChick96: Who are you?

(ForeverMurder32 has signed on)

ROCKERDUDE: Why do u need to know?

RockerChick96: ALLY MAKE HIM SAY WHO HE IS! =/

ForverMurder32: I suggest you tell me who you are now or I shall hunt you down

ROCKERDUDE: BRING IT ON!

RockerChick96: You do realize her screen name is ForeverMurder32 right?

ROCKERDUDE: Dude, I'm in two bands, I can take anything. Anyway you guys are like what, 13?

RockerChick96: IM 14 YOU IDIOT! AND I AM A GIRL!

ForeverMurder32: You do realize im a singer and I know 580 ways to kill a person right?

RockerChick96: Wait, Ur cocky, annoying and have 2 bands. UR COREY TAYLOR!

ROCKERDUDE: Am not!

RockerChick96: ARE TOO!

ROCKERDUDE: AM NOT!

ForeverMurder32: STOP NOW!

RockerChick96: ….

ROCKERDUDE: What if I was Corey Taylor? What would u do?

RockerChick96: No idea…

ForeverMurder32: Who is Corey Taylor?

RockerChick96: A dude in this band

ForeverMurder32: WE NEED EDWARD NOW!

(Vamp02 has signed on)

Vamp02: I heard the scream, what do u want?

RockerChick96: Read that guys mind and tell us who he is!

(JazzyPants032 has signed on)

JazzyPants032: Can I mess with his emotions? PWEASE?

RockerChick96: Edward, do u know who that guy is yet?

Vamp02: Someone name Corey Taylor

RockerChick96: I KNEW IT! AHHHH! Hdfajvgba25kmbd

ROCKERDUDE: What does that mean?

ForeverMurder32: She passed out

ROCKERDUDE: Ohhhhh

RockerChick96: What happened?

ForeverMurder32: You passed out….again.

ROCKERDUDE: How much does that happen?

RockerChick96: Just ask Ally, happens all the time.

ROCKERDUDE: Like u asked, I am Corey Taylor

RockerChick96: Wat r u doing here?

ROCKERDUDE: Im on tour and bored! What else can I do? Wait, Ive heard that name before, rockerchick96 and ForeverMurder32, where have I seen that?

Rockerchick96: NO WHERE!

ROCKERDUDE: Im pretty sure I've seen it somewhere….

Vamp02: U know that RockerChick was also buffy right?

ROCKERDUDE: Say what?

ForeverMurder32: It's true

ROCKERDUDE: Where have I seen that name before?

ForeverMurder32: Im an author

ROCKERDUDE: Then where have I seen rocker chick?

RockerChick96: Wait I think I remember…

Vamp02: Ur not thinking anything!

RockerChick96: SHUT UP!

ROCKERDUDE: I REMEMBER! Ur that chick that had that one show.

ForeverMurder32: Typical…

ROCKERDUDE: What?

ForeverMurder32: All men are pigs and all boys are idiots

ROCKERDUDE: 0_o

RockerChick96: Yeah, I did something on TV then I moved to the music industry.

(SouthernChick58 has signed on)

RockerChick96: Oh no. Ally, I thought we killed her!

ForeverMurder32: I thought u killed her!

ROCKERDUDE: Who is that?

SouthernChick58: Hey ya'll! It's Hannah Montana!

ROCKERDUDE: NO!

RockerChick96: BRB

(RockerChick96 has signed off)

Vamp02: Is she doing what I think she's doing?

ForeverMurder32: I hope so!

ROCKERDUDE: What?

ForeverMurder32: You'll see…

(RockerChick96 has signed on, Southernchick58 has signed off)

RockerChick96: We won't be hearing from Hannah for a while…

ForeverMurder32: U didn't!

RockerChick96: I did!

ROCKERDUDE: What did she do?

ForeverMurder32: Killed Hannah Montana

RockerChick96: It's amazing how much damage a guitar can do to a person =D

ROCKERDUDE: YOU USED A GUITAR!

RockerChick96: Nah, I wouldn't use something so awesome for her stupid head

ROCKERDUDE: That's a relief!

RockerChick96: I used drum sticks…

ROCKERDUDE: JOEY"S GOING TO KILL U DUDE!

RockerChick96: So? I just jabbed her hard in the eye, doesn't matter

ForeverMurder32: Great job my friend!

RockerChick96: Thanks! It was soooo easy!

ROCKERDUDE: Sweet! U killed that Disney reject!

RockerChick96: I know… =)

ROCKERDUDE: I have a son u know…

ForeverMurder32: NO! U R NOT HOOKING UP MY FRIEND WITH SOME DUDE SHE HASN'T MET!

RockerChick96: Oh come on ally, pwease? (puppy dog eyes)

ForeverMurder32: Do u have another son?

ROCKERDUDE: No

ForeverMurder32: Awww! Dang it! So close!

RockerChick96: Its ok,when do I get to meet him?

ROCKERDUDE: No idea,sometime in a few weeks I guess…

RockerChick96: AWESOME!

(Shopaholic778 has signed on)

Shopaholic778: I just saw the date and its going to go great!

Vamp02: R u sure alice?

Shopaholic778: YES!

(Shopaholic778 has signed off)

ROCKERDUDE: I gotta go, sound check in five,l8r!

(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)

RockerChick96: This is going to be an awesome weekend! L8r Ally and other people who r on here!

(RockerChick96 has signed off)

Vamp02: Murder,u gotta get that on tape!

ForeverMurder32: I'll try but I can't make promises.

JazzyPants032: U gotta try!

ForeverMurder32: I WILL! Yeash!

(ForeverMurder32 has signed off)

Vamp02: L8r jasper

(Vamp02 has signed off)

JazzyPants032: IM ALONE AGAIN! GRRRR!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, and Hannah Montana and Greg Sulkin as WolfMan532)

**(RockerChick96 has signed on)**

RockerChick96: Hello!

**(ForeverMurder32,Vamp01,ROCKERDUDE and MissingMyTruck35 have signed on)**

ForeverMurder32: Everyone ready?

RockerChick96: Ready for what?

ForeverMurder32: Here it is! (.com/notarealvid)

ROCKERDUDE: Awww,you guys are so cute!

RockerChick96: That was the best night,EVER!

**(WolfMan532 and WishingForBells2 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Who's that?

Vamp02: Jacob,who's with you?

WishingForBells2: This is my cousin Greg,he's from england.

WolfMan532: Hello all

Vamp02: Is he a you know what?

WishingForBells2: Yep,full blood

RockerChick96: Hi,oh crap! I gotta go! L8r!

**(RockerChick96 has signed off)**

ROCKERDUDE: Alright,well I gotta go,Jim's bugging me to get off the laptop. L8r dudes and dudets!

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)**

WolfMan532: It's nice to meet all of you

Vamp02: I knew there was a new wolf in town,I can smell it from our house!

**(StrongGuy504,UndumbBlonde55,JazzyPants032 & Shopaholic778 have signed on)**

Vamp02: Hey emmett,how's mexico?

StrongGuy504: Great! But I caught on fire when I went out in the sun...

UndumbBlonde55: MY POOR BABY! R u alright?

StrongGuy504: Yeah and I'm headin home so i'll see you guys in a few seconds

**(StrongGuy504 has signed off)**

Vamp02: Well,I must go,I have some stuff to do

**(Vamp02 has signed off)**

WolfMan532: Umm,anyone here?

ForeverMurder32: I am,jacob?

WolfMan532: He's out on the couch,let me sign him off.

**(WishingForBells2 and Undumblonde55 has signed off)**

ForeverMurder32: Well,I guess it's just us

WolfMan532: Yep...

ForeverMurder32: Ummm,whats your name again?

WolfMan532: Greg,Greg Sulkin

ForeverMurder32: You sound cute...

WolfMan532: I guess I am,I did get best in show just last year!

ForeverMurder32: LOL U did?

WolfMan532: Yeah! Hey,ummm,if you don't mind my asking,can I give you my number?

ForeverMurder32: Sure =)

WolfMan532: It's 402-337-3392

ForeverMurder32: 402-337-3392,alright got it!

WolfMan532: I gotta go,pack meeting! I'll call you or something,k?

ForeverMurder32: Yeah,ok,bye!

**(WolfMan532 has signed off)**

ForeverMurder32: EEPPPP!


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Chatroom

By Livicullen01 and WriterHorse32

Chapter 7 (I think...)

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana and Corey Taylor)

**(RockerChick96 & ForeverMurder32 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Ello!

ForeverMurder32: R u mocking greg?

RockerChick96: Maybe... XD

**(Wolfman532 has signed on)**

ForeverMurder32: I was just talking about you

Wolfman532: Were u? 

RockerChick96: EWWW! Cut the mushy stuff now!

F&W: We're not being mushy, we're just being cliché!

RockerChick96: Ok then...

**(StrongGuy504 and UndumbBlonde55 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Ummm,who r u guys?

StrongGuy504: Didn't we go through this already?

UndumbBlonde55: Don't change the subject,emmet,you're in trouble!

ForeverMurder32: What did he do this time?

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed on)**

RockerChick96: Uh oh...

ForeverMurder32: What the heck did you do!

ROCKERDUDE: Livi...

RockerChick96: I'm not available,please leave a message at the beep. BEEP!

ForeverMurder32: And I repeat, what did she do?

ROCKERDUDE: I know it was u who stole my fancy guitar!

RockerChick96: Did not!

Wolfman532: I can sense that in fact you did

RockerChick96: SHUT UP MUTT!

ForeverMurder32: Oh no you didn't!

RockerChick96: Oh yes I did!

ROCKERDUDE: Girls! Stop,now!

WolfMan532: Do I need to come over there?

RockerChick96: No! Frap's still freaked out from ur last visit!

ForeverMurder32: U were here? AND DIDN'T TELL ME!

Wolfman532: I was checking some boundries and decided to stop in with Livi. I tried to come over there,but,uhhh...

ForeverMurder32: What?

Wolfman532: I think ur electric fence might keep me out...

RockerChick96: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ForeverMurder32: I thought u needed a collar for it

Wolfman532: Wrong. Werewolves have a different current running through them than dogs, so everday stuff that u need collars for will shock u. I did try to call though...

ForeverMurder32: When?  
Wolfman532: Last tuesday, all I got was an angry man telling me to STAY AWAY FROM HIS DAUGHTER!

ForeverMurder32: That would be daddy dearest

Wolfman532: I think I don't EVER want to meet him

ForeverMurder32: It'll get easier, once he meets you, runs a few backround checks and maybe shoots you a little, it'll be fine!

RockerChick96: I remember what happened to Matt,poor guy!

StrongGuy504: What happened to matt?

ForeverMurder32: Lets just say he,ummm,fleed the country.

UndumbBlonde55: And I thought...IM GETTTING OFF TOPIC! Emmett,ur still in trouble!

ForeverMurder32: Again,I ask,WHAT DID HE DO!

UndumbBlonde55: Tell them emmett

StrongGuy504: We went on a date and I,umm,started a food fight...

ROCKERDUDE: Man let me tell you women don't like that.

StrongGuy504: Great now you tell me

ForeverMurder32: Well it's kind of implied :)

StrongGuy504: NO IT ISN'T :O

ForeverMurder32: YEAH IT IS

RockerChick96: CHLIDREN! Stop it! We are all some-what mature here!

**(VampyMom has signed on)**

StrongGuy504: Uh oh...

VampyMom: EMMETT MACARTHY CULLEN! U ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! I think its time for an Esme Cullen life lesson

ForeverMurder32: Great job cullen

StrongGuy504: Don't blame me

ForeverMurder32: I will blame you. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BLAME ANYTHING ON ANYONE!

Wolfman532: You do?

ForeverMurder32: I think I do, I'm actually not sure

Wolfman532: Well I'm not sure either

RockerChick96: Not again stop with the mushy stuff!

F&W: Livi...

VampyMom: SILENCE! Now all of u,listen to me!

ROCKERDUDE: Im a grown man

VampyMom: I dont care if ur the king of alaska! All of u will listen! 

StrongGuy504: Ok mom...

VampyMom: Now,I want all of u to look back on all ur mistakes in life,after receiving the call about emmett's food fight, I think that America's youth..

ROCKERDUDE: Ahem!

VampyMom: AND adults,need to have some amount of self-control to make themselves act like more sane citizens of our country. Am I understood?

ForeverMurder32: Yes ma'm

RockerChick96: Same here,anyone else?

StrongGuy504: I think I need to practice my mature acts, goodbye all!

**(StrongGuy504 has signed off)**

UndumbBlonde55: Thats my cue to leave,l8r!

**(UndumbBlonde55 has signed off)**

VampyMom: I made the world a better place! Ya! Alright, I need to go,goodbye!

**(VampyMom has signed off)**

ROCKERDUDE: Do u guys now understand that u should always do the mature thing?

RockerChick96: Ummm...

ForeverMurder32: I do

Wolfman532: So do I,livi? 

RockerChick96: Fine! I'll try to be more mature in some way! Yeash...

ROCKERDUDE: Good,now,im off,got a concert in a couple hours,l8r!

(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)

RockerChick96: I think im going to do something,uhh,dont ask!

ForeverMurder32: Freeze! Explain yourself! 

RockerChick96: I have something to do now later!

ForeverMurder32: Oh no u...

**(RockerChick96 has signed off)**

ForeverMurder32: Darn it!

Wolfman532: I guess it's just us now

ForeverMurder32: I guess so...

WolfMan532: Wanna go out?

ForeverMurder32: Will u not have fur?

WolfMan532: Ill try not to

ForeverMurder32: Alright,sure!

Wolfman532: Great! Call me when ever!

ForeverMurder32: Sounds fine to me! 

Wolfman532: I gotta go,bye!

**(Wolfman532 has signed off)**

ForeverMurder32: Again...EEEP!


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Chatroom

By WriterHorse32 and Livicullen01

Chapter 8 (At least I think so)

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana and Corey Taylor)

(RockerChick96 & ForeverMurder32 have signed on)

RockerChick96: Waz up? Did u have fun with Gregiee? LOL

ForeverMurder32: Cute, real cute,shall I call the pack?

(ROCKERDUDE has signed on)

ROCKERDUDE: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

ForeverMurder32: Not again...

RockerChick96: Ummm,hi,listen,I have no idea what the heck are you talking about,so, how bout u turn around,close ur eyes and count to ten

ROCKERDUDE: Haha,no. I NEED my guitar back! 

ForeverMurder32: Not again,I thought we discussed ur shiny object issues!

RockerChick96: Maybe,but that did not solve them!

ROCKERDUDE: Where iz it?

RockerChick96: If u want it, come get it!

ROCKERDUDE: Do I need to really take that challenge?

RockerChick96: BRING IT ON TAYLOR!

ROCKERDUDE: Fine,just u wait

(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)

RockerChick96: Should I be afraid ally?

ForeverMurder32: Yes,I think u should...

(FlameHeads have signed on)

FlameHeads: Uh,hi

RockerChick96: Umm,who r u?

FlameHeads: Hayley Williams, who else?

ForeverMurder32: Uh oh...

FlameHeads: What?

RockerChick96: OH MY GOD! PARAMORE!

ForeverMurder32: Thats why I said uh oh.

FlameHeads: Oh I get it so who are you two?

ForeverMurder32: I'm Ally and RockerChick96 is my friend Livi

(WolfMan532 has signed on)

Wolfman532: Hello Ally, Livi, who else is with you

FlameHeads: I'm Hayley Willams and you are?

Wolfman532: I'm Greg nice to meet you Hayley

FlameHeads: Well uhh okay.

RockerChick96: This is,wait what are you doing here, AHHHHHHH!

(RockerChick96 has signed off)

FlameHeads: what just happened?

ForeverMurder32: I'm not sure

(Vamp02 has signed on)

Vamp02: Corey Taylor and Livi are in a fight over who gets to keep Corey's guitar

ForeverMurder32: Thanks Eddie for the info

Vamp02: No problem murder

Wolfman532: Since when do u two have nicknames?

Vamp02: Everyone calls me Eddie, even though I hate it!

Wolfman532: Hmmm...

ForeverMurder32: I sense jealously...

Wolfman532: I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Vamp02: Remember, mind reading vamp in the room, u can't lie!

Wolfman532: Crap...

(RockerChick96 & ROCKERDUDE have signed on)

ROCKERDUDE: Now, do u understand when I say don't touch, u don't touch Livi?

RockerChick96: Yes! Never again will I touch a guitar! Now please give me back my ipod!

ForeverMurder32: What did he do?

ROCKERDUDE: I took her ipod, deleted half the stuff and promised unless she didn't touch my guitar again, she would never see the thing again!

ForeverMurder32: Thats like livi murder!

Wolfman532: All because she took a guitar?

RockerChick96: YES! R u really that lost!

Wolfman532: Yes, kinda.

FlameHeads: I learned this only a month ago, never come between a man and his guitar! 

RockerChick96: Now someone tells me!

ROCKERDUDE: I think i've made my point, later dudes!

ForeverMurder32: Ahem!

ROCKERDUDE: And dudettes!

(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)

RockerChick96: I better go, I have some unfinished businness to attend to

ForeverMurder32: R u going to steal another guitar?

RockerChick96: No

ForeverMurder32: U swear?

RockerChick96: Nope

(RockerChick96 has signed off)

ForeverMurder32: I really need to discuss her shiny object issues again

Vamp02: I better go,later people!

(Vamp02 has signed off)

FlameHeads: Ummm, wat do we do now?

ForeverMurder32: I have no idea

Wolfman532: I have an idea why don't we discuss the fact that you and "Eddie" have nicknames for each other.

ForeverMurder32: Oh come on did you forget he has a girlfriend who wouldn't think twice about having my head on her mantle piece?

Wolfman532: Oh, yeah, opps.

FlameHeads: You guys obviously have something weird going on so I'll just leave

(FlameHeads has signed off)

Wolfman532: Were still on friday right?

ForeverMurder32: Yeah,I think we are.

Wolfman532: Sounds great,oops,I gotta go,call u later.

ForeverMurder32: Bye!

(Wolfman532 and ForeverMurder32 have signed off)


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Chatroom

By WriterHorse32 and livicullen01

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana and Corey Taylor)

**(RockerChick96 & Vamp02 & WolfMan532 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Umm…

Wolfman532: Where's Ally?

RockerChick96: How the heck should I know? I'm not a stalker!

Vamp02: May I cut in for a second? 

WolfMan532: I guess so…

Vamp02: Ally is at a Justin Bieber concert and she got backstage passes after tackling a rabid fan girl with a gun

RockerChick96: Oh yeah, she told me about that, she offered to take me but I hate that guy so much…

WolfMan532: Alright then

Vamp02: Jasper just told me that you have a guilty feeling Livi, what's up?

RockerChick96: I have no idea what you're talking about! Lies I tell you! LIES!

Vamp02: Do I need to read your mind?

RockerChick96: NO! Fine, but I'm not saying anything till ally gets here!

**(Shopaholic778 has signed on)**

RockerChick96: Oh no…

Shopaholic778: I have some bad news…

Vamp02: Well spit it out Alice!

Shopaholic778: Justin Beaver is attempting to kiss ally AND there's a bounty hunter looking for Livi

WolfMan532: WHAT!

**(WolfMan532 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: What are they claiming that I did that I probably didn't do?

Shopaholic778: Something about a bass guitar and some guy named Shawn

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed on)**

Vamp02: I think you should run…

Shopaholic778: Oh, and that guy hired the bounty hunter.

ROCKERDUDE: Who can tell me why I'm here?

**(ForeverMurder32 has signed on)**

ForeverMurder32: Hey! Is Greg here?

Vamp02: No

ROCKERDUDE: Excuse me? I asked a question!

Shopaholic778: I believe you're here because livi stole a bass guitar

Vamp02: I believe that's what I'm thinking too

ForeverMurder32: Not again… Anyway, may I ask where Greg is?

RockerChick96: Aren't you at that Justin Beaver concert?

ForeverMurder32: Yeah, backstage! And I'm using Justin's laptop!

Vamp02: I don't understand what teenage girls see in that boy

ForeverMurder32: He's hot; he's a great singer and super sweet!

ROCKERDUDE: Mainstream music is just, ugh!

RockerChick96: Amen!

ForeverMurder32: You guys are just ugh!

RockerChick96: Oh no you didn't!

ForeverMurder32: Oh yes I did!

**(WolfMan532 has signed on)**

Vamp02: Somebody's in trouble! 

ForeverMurder32: Who?

RockerChick96: YOU!

WolfMan532: Yes, you are in HUGE trouble! 

ForeverMurder32: Uhh, what did I do?

WolfMan532: I think you kissed a Mr. Bieber

ForeverMurder32: Did not!

Shopaholic778: I saw it! Along with ROCKERDUDE hiring the bounty hunter to catch Livi!

ForeverMurder32: Then I'll make sure that doesn't happen then! Uh oh…

WolfMan532: What?

ForeverMurder32: Umm, Justin just came in! GREG! SAVE ME!

WolfMan532: I'll be there in a nano second

**(WolfMan532 & ForeverMurder32 have signed off)**

RockerChick96: Uhhh, I hope he doesn't kill anyone…

Vamp02: Same here that breaks the treaty thingy

ROCKERDUDE: Alright, both of you listen to me

RockerChick96: What if we don't want to!

ROCKERDUDE: I will cancel all of the rest of our tour dates and I will blame _YOU_!

RockerChick96: NO! Fine! Only because I might get tickets to a show…

Vamp02: I will help prove your point for what ever you are talking about!

ROCKERDUDE: Alright then. First of all, Livi, why must you steal our basses and guitars? And only from our band?

RockerChick96: Maybe if SOMEONE had better security guards I might not be ABLE to steal the stuff!

Vamp02: I know some people who might be able to help you out rock star dude

(Missingmytruck35 has signed on)

Vamp02: BELLA!

ROCKERDUDE: And I thought I was insane…

RockerChick96: No, ur still more insane. He hasn't stapled his forehead Lol

ROCKERDUDE: As some random people u will probably never meet say, I'll do anything to entertain!

MissingMyTruck35: Who the heck is this psychopath?

Vamp02: That is Corey Taylor, never heard of him but Livi seems to know a lot about that dude

RockerChick96: Yep! XD

MissingMyTruck35: Edward told me about what's happening with that new werewolf and Ally. Anything new?

ROCKERDUDE: May I speak for a moment?

RockerChick96: NO! DON'T LET HIM SPEAK!

MissingMyTruck35: Yes. Yes, you may.

ROCKERDUDE: As I said before, why do you steal the dang guitars Livi? And give me something else besides our crappy security dudes! 

RockerChick96: No idea, I just have issues

Vamp02: LIAR!

RockerChick96: DOES THIS INVOLVE YOU!

MissingMyTruck35: HEY! No one speaks to my Eddiekins like that!

ROCKERDUDE: I'm glad that my name can't be made into that stupid sounding pet name!

RockerChick96: I can say whatever I want because I am awesome!

MissingMyTruck35: You wanna go?

RockerChick96: BRING IT ON SISTER! BRING. IT. ON.

Vamp02: Both of you calm down! I want no one to be killed here! Bella, we discussed after the Jacob incident that u would never attack anyone again, remember?

MissingMyTruck35: Oops.

ROCKERDUDE: Wow

RockerChick96: And it only took a whole series for them to have that Jacob incident!

_(Note: My character does not represent my thoughts, feelings and/or actions. Come on people, it's a parody thingy!) _

MissingMyTruck35: Sorry random people I don't probably and never will know!

RockerChick96: Ok… Anyway, I'll return the bass…

ROCKERDUDE: Why the … ?

RockerChick96: When you get to _ (insert **your** state and/or country name here!)

ROCKERDUDE: Give me a sec, Shawn has something to say

MissingMyTruck35: I will never understand today's youth

RockerChick96: Than how the heck do you understand your kids?

Vamp02: Our kid is in love with a werewolf do the math.

ROCKERDUDE: This is Shawn Economaki

RockerChick96: Dude, how do you know how to spell your last name?

ROCKERDUDE: It's my name; shouldn't I know how to spell it?

MissingMyTruck35: He's right, if you had a super long and weird sounding last name, you would probably know how to spell it

ROCKERDUDE: HEY!

RockerChick96: Bass players don't mess with em'! Me being one of those people!

ROCKERDUDE: Anyway, make sure u give me back my bass when we get to _! I NEED that thing!

Vamp02: You only want it because your girlfriend gave it to you!

ROCKERDUDE: How the heck did you know that!

Vamp02: Lucky guess.

ROCKERDUDE: Okay… Anyway, Corey will be back in a sec, later!

MissingMyTruck35: This just gets more and more interesting! 

RockerChick96: Ya think!

Vamp02: I gotta go, Emmett and Jasper want me to car shopping with them and if I don't watch them, bad, bad things will happen.

RockerChick96: What do you mean by "bad things?"

Vamp02: Just bad things! Bye! 

**(Vamp02 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Ummm…

MissingMyTruck35: I'm outta here, both of you; please don't try to kill each other!

ROCKERDUDE: Aww man!

RockerChick96: Watch it Taylor! 

ROCKERDUDE: Make me!

MissingMyTruck35: Wow…

**(MissingMyTruck35 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Uhhhhh, What should we do now?

ROCKERDUDE: I have no idea…

**(WishingForBells2 has logged on)**

RockerChick96: Seriously! Did he really have to log on?

ROCKERDUDE: Who is that? And why does he seem like a stalker?

WishingForBells2: Anyone seen Bella?

RockerChick96: Corey, meet Jacob, the overly obsessive werewolf.

ROCKERDUDE: Seriously? Is that Greg dude anything like that?

RockerChick96: No. Now, GET OUT OF HERE MUTT!

WishingForBells2: Wait one sec, where's Greg and what's her name?

ROCKERDUDE: Shouldn't you know the name of your cousin's girlfriend?

RockerChick96: Her name is Ally and he went to save her from the evil clutches of that Bieber kid.

ROCKERDUDE: Evil clutches? Wow kid, I wouldn't of even said that!

RockerChick96: I will some what take that as a compliment, now, MUTT GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!

WishingForBells2: But I-

RockerChick96: Zip it and go! Or else…

**(WishingForBells2 has logged off)**

ROCKERDUDE: Wow, what were u going to do to that guy?

RockerChick96: Nothing, nothing at all.

ROCKERDUDE: Right, well, I gotta go, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!

RockerChick96: I try, but most of the time, it doesn't work!

ROCKERDUDE: Wow…

**(ROCKERDUDE has logged off)**

RockerChick96: Now what? OH!  
**  
(RockerChick96 has logged off)**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Chatroom

~Chapter 10 (Or is it five?)

By WriterHorse32 and livicullen01

Edward-Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**(ForeverMurder32 & WolfMan532 have signed on)**

ForeverMurder32: GREG! Help! Livi's missing and NO ONE can find her!

WolfMan532: Calm down and you know I'm still mad at you for the Justin Beaver kid thing, right?

ForeverMurder32: THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS AT HAND!

**(Vamp02 & UndumbBlonde55 have signed on)  
**  
Vamp02: What is going on?

ForeverMurder32: LIVI'S MISSING!

UndumbBlonde55: I am soooo jealous of your relations with Justin!

WolfMan532: IF I HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN, I WILL MURDER SOMEONE!

**(Shopaholic778 has signed on)**

Shopaholic778: Has anyone seen Livi?

Vamp02: Ally keeps saying she's missing

Shopaholic778: When's the last time you saw her?

ForeverMurder32: A few days ago during school when we're were talking about forming a band.

UndumbBlonde55: Hmmm…

Vamp02: What would be the name?

ForeverMurder32: Is it really that important?

WolfMan532: Come on, SAY IT!

ForeverMurder32: FINE! LA Dreams

WolfMan532: Why?

ForeverMurder32: Because, she's L and I'm A, make sense?

Vamp02: Now I get it!

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed on)  
**  
ForeverMurder32: YOU!

ROCKERDUDE: I DID NOTHING!

Vamp02: LIAR! We know you did something!

Shopaholic778: Livi's missing and I have a feeling you know why…

ROCKERDUDE: And if I do?

ForeverMurder32: TELL US!

ROCKERDUDE: And if I don't?

Vamp02: I will personally hunt you down, rip off your head and feed it to the crocodiles!

ForeverMurder32: Spill it Taylor!

ROCKERDUDE: Fine…

Vamp02: STORY TIME! XD

ForeverMurder32: You're related to that Alice?

Shopaholic778: Yes, yes I am.

ROCKERDUDE: Ok, does anyone wanna listen?

ForeverMurder32: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

ROCKERDUDE: Ok, so before the show Livi happened to be at the meet and greet so I told her to stay so we could have a little conversation

Vamp02: I have a rather bad feeling about this…

ForeverMurder32: YOU KILLED HER?

ROCKERDUDE: No, she's just hanging out with me and the guys.

ForeverMurder32: Why should I believe you?

ROCKERDUDE: Cause, I'm not that good of a liar.

WolfMan532: You're on the computer

ForeverMurder32: You're finally on my side! YA! I missed you!

WolfMan532: Missed you too love

**(RockerChick96 has signed on)**

ROCKERDUDE: See, she's not dead.

RockerChick96: What the heck did I miss? And why did Corey just tell me SOMEONE was going to rip off his head and feed it to the crocks?

Shopaholic778: It's a weird story, see Ally and Greg were in an argument and then she was all 'Livi's missing' and we were asking questions, where you were last time she saw you and all that stuff.

ROCKERDUDE: Then I got blamed for kidnapping you or something like that.

Vamp02: And after that Greg and Ally finally got over the Justin beaver argument and Greg is back on ally's side and she said I missed you and then he said I missed you too love.

ForeverMurder32: That covers it!

RockerChick96: Wow, and all I did was hang out with some dudes.

UndumbBlonde55: AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! XD

RockerChick96: Is she high?

Vamp02: Um, no…..I think.

UndumbBlonde55: Yes I am! L8r!

**(UndumbBlonde55 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Jim said he wanted to teach me something so I gotta go and my "friend" is here.

ForeverMurder32: What do you mean by "friend"?

ROCKERDUDE: My son's here

Vamp02: I'd hate to say this but awww.

ForeverMurder32: And I must go see Greg!

**(ForeverMurder32 has signed off)**

Vamp02: Why?

WolfMan532: So we can go on our date now back off sparkle pants!

**(WolfMan532 has signed off)**

Shopaholic778: I need to meditate so I can keep a close eye on them and ROCKERDUDE, stay away from any lighters you see tonight

ROCKERDUDE: Why?

Shopaholic778: Let's just say bad things will happen…

**(Shopaholic778 has signed off & guest has signed on)**

ROCKERDUDE: I think I know who that is….

GUEST: Hi.

RockerChick96: Ummm, who is it?

GUEST: What, you don't recognize your BF when you see him?

RockerChick96: OHHH! I better go

GUEST: See ya people!

**(RockerChick96 & Guest have signed off)**

ROCKERDUDE: Kids these days, crazy and in love!

Vamp02: I know how you feel man, my daughters dating my wife's best friend. I gotta stupid question…

ROCKERDUDE: Ummm, ok…

Vamp02: Do you think Greg would kill me for Ally?

ROCKERDUDE: Hmmm, I've seen hundreds of relationships and I must say that probably yes, he would kill you….

Vamp02: Oh no!

ROCKERDUDE: I might have a solution…

Vamp02: Oh no, please don't make it something stupid!

ROCKERDUDE: Nah, I've just got some good friends that scare the living and the dead out of some people.

Vamp02: What the heck would they do for me?

ROCKERDUDE: Each one of them are both over 6 foot tall and both are trained in the art of guitarcuando.

Vamp02: When can I meet these guys?

ROCKERDUDE: I start another tour with them in a few weeks, maybe then?

Vamp02: Sounds good, bye.

**(Vamp02 has signed off)**

ROCKERDUDE: All alone with nothing to do, wait, what am I doing here?

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)**


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Chatroom

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**(ForeverMurder32, WolfMan532, RockerChick96 and RockerJr have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Oh no….

ForeverMurder32: What?

RockerJr: Are they going to attack me or something?

ForeverMurder32: Only if you either A) break my best friend's heart or B) try to kiss me

WolfMan032: I'd kill you if you did B…..

RockerChick96: Watch it dawg...

ForeverMurder32: Children, play nice! Greg, if that ever happened, after you killed him, I would more than likely dance on his bleeding carcus!

RockerChick96: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my best friend Ally!

RockerJr: I hope any of the stuff my dad's done doesn't cloud your judgment of me…..

Wolfman032: Hmmm...

ForeverMurder32: It's hard to say….he hunted down my best friend and in a way, kidnapped her, do you think my judgment is clouded?

(Vamp02 and ROCKERDUDE have signed on)

Vamp02: Children, Ally, are we playing nice?

ROCKERDUDE: I don't want any blood split over this matter, no fighting.

ForeverMurder32: What matter? ;]

RockerChick96: As you know, we try to stay out of trouble as much as possible, but it just never works much! Bummer….

ROCKERDUDE: The fact that Greg and Edward keep fighting over Ally dating so and so makes me confused. What the heck is the issue people?

Vamp02: Uhhhhh...

WolfMan032: **glares** It's very complicated...and you would NEVER understand the stuff

RockerJr: Why the heck are they even fighting over Ally?

Vamp02: YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND AS GREG SAID! ITS COMPLICATED!

RockerChick96: For everything that is good and holy in this earth, can we move on!

Vamp02: I'm not either one of those things...

ROCKERDUDE: Whhhhaaaat?

ForeverMurder32: Wait, Greg and Eddie are fighting over me? Why?

WolfMan032: He's an evil blood sucker and I love you.

Vamp02: I'm in the association of parents who's daughters are dating werewolves and it's my duty to fight the evil that is that _thing…._.

RockerChick96: I had to choose today to bring my boyfriend, who HAPPENS to be the son of a famous rock dude, here. I make bad decisions….. = /

RockerJr: Aww, Livy, it's OK

ForeverMurder32: I'm so sorry! Everyone, shut it and stop fighting!

Vamp02: 0_o

ROCKERDUDE: I'm out

(ROCKERDUDE has logged out)

RockerChick96: I've got random stuff to do, l8r random people! RockerChick out!

(RockerChick96 has logged out)

Vamp02: What happened anyway?

ForeverMurder32: What do you mean?

WolfMan032: I'm confused also….

RockerJr: I think he's talking about all the random fighting, Justin-

WolfMan032: Don't SAY IT SMALLS! Don't EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

ForeverMurder32: I am so very confused...

RockerJr: Are you blonde?

ForeverMurder32: Umm, no, I'm a red head. Why?

RockerJr: Cause you seem like a blonde

WolfMan032: Do you want to die early?

RockerJr: I'm out!

(RockerJr has logged out)

ForeverMurder32: Wait! You're the only person in here who was still sane!

WolfMan032: That's harsh Ally, quite harsh...

ForeverMurder32: I'm so sorry but it's true...

Vamp02: You two aren't the only ones here you know...

ForeverMurder32: CREEPER! AHHHHH!

WolfMan032: Don't you have other things to do?

Vamp02: Now that you mention it, yes I do. Goodbye all!

(Vamp02 has logged out)

WolfMan032: That's my log out! = [

ForeverMurder32: Aww, I have to go sadly, I forgot, I love you...

WolfMan032: Short anger issue forgotten! Love you too love...

(ForeverMurder32 has logged out)

WolfMan032: HHHOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL! Waited so long to do that!


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Chatroom

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

Chapter 12-MERRY RANDOM HOLIDAYS WE FORGOT TO POST! ( CAN ANYONE TELL US THE CHAPTER NUMBER!)

Edward- Vamp02 

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**(All have logged on, except for Hannah, we hate her…)**

RockerChick96: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

StrongGuy504: Is she ok?

ForeverMurder32: I think so, Livi, are you ok?

ROCKERDUDE: I don't think she's ok…

RockerJr: DAD! We discussed this! No bashing people, remember?

RockerChick96: Since I forgot to wish all of you happy random holidays, that's what i'm going to do now!

JazzyPants032: Ohhhhh, well that makes sense, kinda….

ForeverMurder32: I should do the same!

Shopaholic778: I shall return momentarily,don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!

Vampymom: Alice, I'm here, I'll make sure they OBEY me!

RockerChick96: Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! New years resolutions and GO!

Wishingforbells2: Do we have to?

RockerChick96: Do it or you shall die…

ForeverMurder32: Have more money! Greg?

WolfMan532: Already got it…

RockerChick96: Wha- ohhhh…

UndumbBlonde55:What?

RockerChick96: I would guess love, eww =P

RockerJr: Hey, u got it too

RockerChick96: But you're not a hairy, huge-

ROCKERDUDE: WHAT LOVE! You two aren't supposed to be in love

FlameHeads: Dude, just go with it, didn't you set them up anyway?

ROCKERDUDE: Awww crap…

ForeverMurder32: Wait, did you just call my boyfriend a hairy, huge something?

RockerChick96: Nooo. My resolution is to learn more bass guitar

ROCKERDUDE: So you stole our's and you don't even know how to play?

RockerChick96: Shut it taylor.

ROCKERDUDE: Make me. =P

VampyMom: I want to teach my kids better manners. Cullens, resolutions, NOW!

Vamp02: I want to spend more time with my daughter.

Missingmytruck35: That's it? I feel so ignored!

Vamp02: We're undead, love, we have all the time in the world.

StrongGuy504: I wanna kill more grizzlys!

UndumbBlonde55: I wanna be prettier!  
RockerChick96: Well isn't that a very unselfish goal, NOT!

JazzyPants032: I'm going to try to cut down on my, uhh, people habits…

ForeverMurder32: What do you mean? I thought you ate animals

JazzyPants032: Ummm, I'm not speaking of it…

MissingMyTruck35: I wanna find a new husband…

Wishingforbells2: OH! OH! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEE! 

MissingMyTruck35: I was kidding smarty

Shopaholic778: I want more clothing! SHOES, BELTS, HATS, BAGS! WAHOOO!

ForeverMurder32: I'm with ya there!  
FlameHeads: I need two new band members, one drummer and one guitarist. It's so sad…

ROCKERDUDE: I would say something but it would sound smart alecky and make people angry. Hope you find something! 

RockerChick96: And finally, the last holiday on the list, happy valentines day! I'm going to run now before people start making out with their screens! Griffin, call me!

(RockerChick96 has signed out)

RockerJr: Can anyone explain that?

ForeverMurder32: I think it's Greg and I, we're too perfect together.

Wolfman532:Amen!

ROCKERDUDE: I'm going to go now, adios!

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed out)  
**  
RockerJr: I should go call her…

FlameHeads: I have to do things that you are not allowed to know!  
**  
(RockerJr and FlameHeads have logged out)**

Vamp02: I need to go now, lets go Bella

MissingMyTruck35: Whhhhyyy?  
Vamp02: Cause we need to do that thing with the thing

MissingMyTruck35: Ohhhh, well l8r all

**(Vamp02 and MissingMyTruck35 have logged off)  
**UndumbBlonde55: I'm off.

StrongGuy504: Meeeee too.

**(UndumbBlonde55 and StrongGuy504 have logged off)  
**ForeverMurder32: Well I guess everyone is leaving, Greg, I'm out.

**(ForeverMurder32 has logged out)**

WolfMan532: Well since my love is off, I'm off. Later all.

**(WolfMan532 has logged off)**

Shopaholic778: Is there a gooier sign off than that?  
JazzyPants032: I don't think so…

VampyMom: Be good alright? I have to go.

**(VampyMom has logged off)**

JazzyPants032: Hmmm, what should we do now?  
Shopaholic778: DANCE PARTY!

**(JazzyPants032 and Shopaholic778 have logged off)**


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Chatroom

By WriterHorse32 and LiviCullen01

Chapter 13-

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

Greg Sulkin-WolfMan532

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana (Not anymore…), Greg Sulkin, Corey Taylor, and, GUEST!)

**(ForeverMurder32, Shopaholic778 and RockerChick96 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: What is up ya'll?

Shopaholic778: I'm sorry, but can we use proper grammar while speaking here?

RockerChick96: Say what, dawg?

ForeverMurder532: Forget it Alice, she'll NEVER stop talking like that!

RockerChick96: Awww, I'm just messing with ya. What's up?

Shopaholic778: I just came back from this HUGE shopping spree in Seattle and let me tell you ladies, IT WAS AWESOME!

ForeverMurder32: Omg, tell me what you got!

Shopaholic778: One hundred shirts, fifty pairs of pants, sixty skirts, five-hundred pairs of shoes, one-hundred belts, and, about three-hundred jackets. All of those items are all different, NONE are the same!

RockerChick96: STOP WITH THE FASHION TALK! LALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALA!

Shopaholic778: :O

ForeverMurder32: Ignore her, I may have to borrow some of that sometime…

**(Vamp02, WishingForBells2 and WolfMan532 have logged on)**

Vamp02: Jacob, didn't we agree that you would change your IM thingy?

Shopaholic778: Since when do you say thingy, Edward?

Vamp02: Since I have no idea what to call this thing!

WolfMan532: Salve. (hello)

RockerChick96: Say what? What is that?

WishingForBells2: Is he speaking Latin? 

Vamp02: I have no idea and I'm one hundred and three years old.

Shopaholic778: You would think we Cullens would know Latin; we're almost as old as it!

ForeverMurder32: Why is he speaking it?

WolfMan532: I'm non Latine loqui, insano "Ecclesia. (I'm not speaking latin, you guys are insane)

ForeverMurder32: Greg, I have no idea what you're saying… 

RockerChick96: Via google translate, he said: Hello and I'm not speaking Latin, you guys are insane.

Vamp02: Ok, since we got that figured out, now we must figure out, WHY IS HE SPEAKING IT?

WishingforBells2: Someone is getting crabby…

ForeverMurder32: Will someone please tell me why my boyfriend is speaking Latin!

RockerChick96: Umm, I think I know why…

Shopaholic778: What did you do?

RockerChick96: Ummm, I just found an article that has a theory about werewolves when they fall in love…

ForeverMurder32: And?

RockerChick96: Dr. Rocka Smocka states that when a werewolf falls in love, they might contract a rare disease that makes them speak in different languages.

WishingForBells2: Then why don't I have it?

RockerChick96: Cause it only happens because either A) it's the eastern species or B) the other person has to really, REALLY love you back.

Vamp02: Why is it always her or Ally that usually gives us information we never knew and should know?

ForeverMurder32: Cause sometimes we get bored and Google stuff about your species.

Shopholic778: You learned all that from Google?

RockerChick96: Yeah, we're pretty freakin' awesome!

WolfMan532: At ego vade venenatis postea omnis.( I think I'm gonna go now, later all.)

**(WolfMan532 has logged out)**

Vamp02: Well I should go good luck Ally and die Jacob :D

**(Vamp02 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Eddie's got some major jealousy issues

Shopaholic778: Amen girl

WishingForBells2: Yeah so true, I mean the dude has Bella he doesn't need Ally.

ForeverMurder32: I'm right here you idiot! :O

WishingForBells2: Uh oh

**(WishingForBells2 has signed off)**

ForeverMurder32: I'm going to look for a cure for Greggo, bye

**(ForeverMurder32 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Greggo?

Shopaholic778: I'll go help Ally and maybe go buy her some clothes for fun bye

**(Shopaholic778 has signed off)**

RockerChick96: Well since no one is here I might as well leave, but maybe I should start….

**(RockerChick96 has signed off due to brute force)**


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Chatroom

Chapter **40** or **14**?

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**(RockerChick96 has logged on)**

RockerChick96: Good, no one's here. Dang, I CAN'T believe that I did that! Someone's going to flip! I blew up my friend's basement, made my dad's car explode, stole seven more guitars and strapped a shocking dog collar to Greg! (Note to self: Post video online) Someone's going to KILL ME….

**(ForeverMurder32 and WolfMan532 have signed on)  
**

ForeverMurder32: Hey Livi, I cured Greg!

WolfMan532: I still have NO IDEA what-so-ever what you are talking about but I still enjoyed what we did…

RockerChick96: 0_o Ummmm….moving on. How the heck did you cure him? 

ForeverMurder32: I injected him with something that Dr. Rocka Smocka sent me via UPS

RockerChick96: Haha, UP'S.

WolfMan532: Do you really find that funny?

RockerChick96: Yes, do you have a problem with that wolfboy?

**(WishingForBells2 has logged on)**

WishingForBells2: Does anyone sense guilt besides me?

ForeverMurder32: I sense that something odd and/or strange is going to occur but that's about it.

RockerChick96: What the heck ya think is going to happen?

WishingForBells2: I don't know, some international emergency involving that Corey Taylor dude FLIPPING out and some dude hunting some person who stole some stuff and blew some stuff up down, nothing major.**  
**

RockerChick96: Ohhhh snap…

ForeverMurder32: I say something more along the lines of no danger of someone dying…

WolfMan532: Ally, where's your basement?

ForeverMurder32: It should be at the bottom of my house…how can it not be there?

RockerChick96: I think I'm gonna-

WolfMan532: FREEZE! I order you to remain where you are.

RockerChick96: :P No, I'm on a laptop thingy, I don't have to do what you say.

WishingForBells2: I suggest you listen cause he will kill you if you don't

RockerChick96: And Ally might….

ForeverMurder32: YOU BLEW UP MY BASEMENT?

WolfMan532: Jacob, in the name of male safeness, I suggest we run from the female fight….

WishingForBells2: Lets do it bro

**(WishingForBells2 And WolfMan532 have signed off, Vamp02 has signed on and WolfMan532 has signed BACK on)**

Vamp02: Okay guys, what in the name of Ba' al is going down here?

RockerChick96: Who the heck is baal?

ForeverMurder32: He's supposedly one of the three angels who started vampirism, you spelt his name wrong and more importantly, YOU KILLED MY BASEMENT?

WolfMan532: How did you know that? 

ForeverMurder32: I got a book!

WolfMan532: What's the book called?

ForeverMurder32: Does it really matter that much? Do ya not trust me or something? 

WolfMan532: It's not you that I don't trust, it's **them.**

Vamp02: That book probably is wrong, you bought it for nothing.

ForeverMurder32:There are three arch angels who fell from grace and started vampirisim…

Vamp02: How did you know that? 

ForeverMurder32: And you said the book was a lie!

RockerChick96: Well guys, I think I'm gonna go cause-

**(ROCKERDUDE has logged on)**

RoockerChick96: Oh crap….

ForeverMurder32: Did you do something I don't know about?

Vamp02: Yes, yes she did.

**(MissingMyTruck35 has logged on)**

Vamp02: Sup, love?

ForeverMurder32: That IS NOT something a one-hundred-seventeen year old male should say!

RockerChick96: I think I should go guys so, l8r

WolfMan532: FREEZE! You think you can leave? YOU BLEW UP ALLY-CAT'S BASEMENT!

RockerChick96: -_- What-ev-er

**(RockerChick96 has logged off)**

ROCKERDUDE: That kid is KILLING me…

ForeverMurder32: She blew up my basement!

Vamp02: Allycat?

WolfMan532: Umm, I was just tasered and I'm alone. When did this shocking dog collar get around my neck!

ForeverMurder32: GREG DON'T MOVE, I'M COMING!

**(ForeverMurder32 has logged off)**

Vamp02: Does anyone notice that this gets weirder and weirder every time we chat?

MissingMyTruck35: Agreed. =P

ROCKERDUDE: Yep and it seems like my life has gotten weirder since I've met all of you!

Vamp02: I think that counts as a compliment…

WolfMan532: All I know is that since I met Ally, things have been AWESOME! =D

MissingMyTruck35: I thought she told you not to move…

WolfMan532: She got the collar off and should be back in-

**(ForeverMurder32 has logged on)**

WolfMan032: Zero seconds.

ForeverMurder32: Note to self- "Talk" to Livi.

Vamp02: What do you mean by "talk"?

ForeverMurder32: Lets just say that that's not my main idea…

Vamp02: Well, good luck with that. I'm off to do stuff.

**(Vamp02 has logged off)**

MissingMyTruck35: As am I.

**(MissingMyTruck35 has logged off)**

ROCKERDUDE: Show in ten, I'm out. XD

**(ROCKERDUDE has logged off)**

ForeverMurder32: Guess it's just you and me Greg.

WolfMan032: Jacob wants me to get off, I gotta go.

**(WolfMan032 has logged off)**

ForeverMurder32: Well, now what? OH yeah!  
**  
(ForeverMurder32 has logged off)**


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Chatroom

Chapter **15**, err, **5**?

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

Greg Sulkin-WolfMan032

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**(RockerChick96, WolfMan032, Vamp02, ROCKERDUDE and Shopaholic778 have signed on)**

RockerChick96: Alright guys, listen up-

Vamp02: Do we haavve to?

ROCKERDUDE: I'm with him when he says that.

RockerChick96: Shut it. Now listen. Today is national prank Ally day and I have the perfect plan.

Shopaholic778: What's the plan?

RockerChick96: As soon as she signs on, just say single words, no sentences. It should be funny.

ROCKERDUDE: Are you sure about this?

RockerChick96: Yep.

WolfMan032: Are you sure that I can mess with Ally like this?

RockerChick96: Yeah, now get ready cause-

**(ForeverMurder32 has logged on)**

ForeverMurder32: Hey guys, wuz up?

Shopaholic778: Sky.

RockerChick96: True!

ForeverMurder32: What?

ROCKERDUDE: Peanuts. =]

ForeverMurder32: Alright, even for him, that is EXTREMEMLY weird….

Vamp02: Bella.

RockerChick96: Stupid!

ForeverMurder32: Edward, even you aren't that strange!

ROCKERDUDE: Squirrel. :D

ForeverMurder32: Whhaaat? GREG! **hysterical sobbing in backround** I know you're here! TALK! NOW!

WolfMan032: Nope.

ForeverMurder32: Come on, please?

RockerChick96: NO! =X

ForeverMurder32: YEAH!

RockerChick96: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ROCKERDUDE: (Should we go?)

Shopaholic778: (Go if you want, this will probably get interesting!)

Vamp02: (I'm staying)

ForeverMurder32: Come on Greg, I'm begging you, I'll do anything!

RockerChick96: Alright, I think we're done here. LiVi out!

**(RockerChick96 has signed out)**

ROCKERDUDE: That girl is so weird…

ForeverMurder32: Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?

WolfMan032: Livi said that today is national prank ally day so all of us followed along with it and did what ever the heck the above was. I guess it went according to plan.

Vamp02: Alice said she knew it would work…

ForeverMurder32: Wait a second, national prank ally day isn't for another week, today is national prank _super-natural creatures_ day.

Shopaholic778: So we just got…

Vamp02: We got played by that girl! 

ForeverMurder32: Afraid so, sorry. Livi really is a good person when she isn't being mischievous and/or annoying.

ROCKERDUDE: We didn't get played Ally, those guys did, right?

ForeverMurder32: Well-oh wait, via text message, Livi just told me that today is National prank Corey Taylor Day. She's hit two birds with one stone!

ROCKERDUDE: …. I must go, I have, things, to attend to.

**(ROCKERDUDE has signed off)**

Vamp02: That kid is going to die early if she keeps this up!

ForeverMurder32: I've never seen someone take so many down in one hit!

Shopaholic778: I should've seen this coming, she would've thought about it and planned!

WolfMan032: We know. Who knows why you couldn't see her?

ForeverMurder32: That would be, ummm, me.

Vamp02: How? Come on. Spit it out.

ForeverMurder32: She found some necklace that I had that keeps people from viewing her thoughts and parts of the future involving her.

Shopaholic778: We must get that away from her.

Vamp02: But how?

ForeverMurder32: It will involve treachery, deceit and theft…

Shopaholic778: Two of my favorite words!

ForeverMurder32: Which two?

Shopaholic778: Theft (got me that Porsche) and deceit (I love a good lie)

Vamp02: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Alice.

WolfMan032: What's the plan?

(Random talking….) 

Vamp02: Are we sure that this will work?

ForeverMurder32: My middle name is Sure!

WolfMan032: Really?

ForeverMurder32: No.

**(All sign out)**


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Chatroom

Chapter 16

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

Greg Sulkin-WolfMan032

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana, Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**RockerChick96 has signed on**

RockerChick96: I wonder if I got away with the prank…

**Vamp02, MissingMyTruck35, UndumbBlonde55, StongGuy504, JazzyPants032, Shopaholic778, WolfMan032, (Are we done yet!) ForeverMurder32 and ROCKERDUDE have signed on.**

Shopaholic778: Hello, Livi….

JazzyPants032: She feels no guilt….

RockerChick96: Uh-oh…

ForeverMurder32: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLEW UP MY BASEMENT AND HAD THE NERVE TO SLAP A SHOCK COLLAR ON MY BOYFRIENDS NECK! AND THEN YOU HAD THE NERVE TO PRANK HIM AGAIN!

All Vampires: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT PLAYED BY A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD!

ROCKERDUDE: And I can't believe that I've lost guitars and been played also!

RockerChick96: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

ForeverMurder32: ROCKERDUDE, you know your son's going out with her, right?

ROCKERDUDE: **Face-palm**

WolfMan032: Thank god we got that thing off!

ForeverMurder32: What are we waiting for? GET HER!

**(Everyone except RockerChick logs off)**

RockerChick96: I should run….

**(RockerChick96 has logged off)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Chatroom

Chapter 17

Edward- Vamp02

Bella-MissingMyTruck35

Jacob-WishingForBells2

Emmett-StrongGuy504

Roselie- UndumbBlonde55

Jasper-JazzyPants032

Alice-Shopaholic778

Esme-VampyMom

Paramore-Flameheads

Hannah Montana-SouthernChick58 (RIN=Rest in nothingness!)

WriterHorse32-ForeverMurder32

LiviCullen01-RockerChick96

Corey Taylor-ROCKERDUDE

Griffin- RockerJr

Greg Sulkin-WolfMan032

(With special appearances by WriterHorse32, Livicullen01, Paramore, Hannah Montana(well, shes dead now...), Corey Taylor and GUEST!)

**RockerChick96 and RockerJr have signed on**

RockerChick96: So I'm kind've defenseless now because the 'mob' stole the necklace and melted it down to nothingness...

RockerJr: Well in a sense Liv, you did kind've deserve it...

RockerChick96: WHAT! **evil eyes**

RockerJr: I mean I love you?

RockerChick96: Smart boy

**SouthernChick58 has signed on**

RockerChick96: Griffin, I am about to lose it...

SouthernChick58: YOU have been screwing with what shall not be screwed with RockerChick96! You imploded a basement, shocked a werewolf and fooled many adults (even though the have the maturity of teenagers). What do you have to say for yourself?

RockerJr: How in the name of all that is holy are you alive?

RockerChick96: I would like to know too...

**WolfMan032 and ForeverMurder32 have signed on**

WolfMan032: I thought South was dead!

ForeverMurder32: So did I but that isn't what we're here for!

SouthernChick58: Hey, wolfMan032 is kind've cute.

RockerChick96: You're barking up the wrong tree there zombie (no pun intended)

WolfMan032: I am happily taken.

ForeverMurder32: What he means is, GET YOUR UNDEAD EYES OFF OF MY BOYFRIENDS USERNAME!

RockerChick96: Uno momento...

**SouthernChick58 has logged off**

RockerJr: She knows spanish?

ForeverMurder32: Yes, but the point is! Livi! We need to discuss some things!

WolfMan032: I agree.

RockerChick96: Awww, come on, can't we all just act like nothin happened?

ForeverMurder32: I HAVE NO BASEMENT NOW!

RockerJr: Alright, how about everyone just chill out and count to seven?

_(Seven seconds later...)_

RockerJr: See? Better?

WolfMan032: Wow, it worked.

RockerChick96: Yes it did... =]

ForeverMurder32: Anyway, can we _try_ to solve this?

RockerJr: I think we can.

WolfMan032: I agree.

RockerChick96: Meh.

ForeverMurder32: Livi...

WolfMan032: Idea! We should all meet up!

ForeverMurder32: Genius! Double date night!

RockerJr: I'm down with it, Liv?

**RockerChick96 has logged out**

WolfMan032: That went well.

RockerJr: We'll both be there...

**(All sign out)**


End file.
